1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a video call method and system thereof, and more particularly related to a high definition video call method and system thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because high speed telephone communication protocol (such as 3rd Generation Communication (W-CDMA, CDMA2000, TDS-CDMA and so on)) is now available in public market, video call is one of the significant applications implemented in large bandwidth broadcast. However, the screen of the mobile device or portable device is too tiny to be seen and the resolution of video call is so poor.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional video call method in prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, when a user uses a first mobile device 102 to make a video call to another user with a second mobile device 104, the video call function will be enabled by the first mobile device 102 to establish the connection between the first mobile device 102 and the second mobile device 104. When the connection between the first user 102 and the second user 104 is established, the video streams and the audio voice streams can be communicated between the first mobile device 102 and the second mobile device 104. However, the bandwidth of the mobile communication is still not good enough to make a high quality video call, and the video images shown on the screen of the mobile devices are fuzzy and lagged. It is difficult for the user to see the clear and high quality video by utilizing the mobile communication.
According to the description above, a need continues to exist for a video call method and system thereof to synchronizedly display a HD video on a portable device and a remote display.